


Lovers on the sun

by lawlietismine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eternal Sterek, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, M/M, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Stiles Stilinski, Slytherin, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a stubborn Ravenclaw and Derek is a misunderstood Slytherin.<br/>"Forget Derek Hale, Stiles, I don't like that guy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers on the sun

 

  
Stiles is not a simple type: when he decrees a thing, then he does not change his mind.  
He makes you believe that you have persuaded him, or he lets the matter drop, but his brain is still working instead.  
  
_"Don't mess with the professor, Stiles, you'll get caught."_  
_"Don't go in the Forbidden Forest, Stiles, it's dangerous."_  
  
And especially...  
  
_"Forget Derek Hale, Stiles, I don't like that guy."_  
  
Scott and Lydia are unbearable sometimes, and…  
Well, the joke to the professorthat time managed perfectly, even though he understood immediately that it was him and put him in detention for a week.  
From the Forbidden Forest he was able to come out at the end, after spending the night there: his friends had lost all hopes that day.  
  
Regarding Derek Hale, the older Slytherin, um...  
  
This thing has been going on for a while and it's an addiction: but come on, Scott and Lydia can't see him well, probably. How can he even think of saying no to a guy like him? Derek Hale is damn gorgeous and things are going well with him, his friends do not understand.  
  
Derek is surly, _yes_ , and he moves often like he's the alpha of a wolf pack with his bunch of Slytherins _– especially Erica and Jackson –_ but Stiles also knows his sympathetic side _– which it's deep inside, huh –_ and even the insecure side: there are times when after being together they remain there, the hyperactive Ravenclaw completely crouched over the other, and they have some conversations and admissions, secret dialogues.  
  
Sure... No one understands, but he still can hardly believe it, because between them it all started with sharp jokes and a fake hate, they have always had a strange relationship and then _– suddenly, after all the things unsaid, hidden behind the sarcasm and the murderous glances –_ there has been that first kiss, arrived like a hurricane some months before when the older pushed him into an empty classroom at lunch time, slammed him against the wall and threatened him to who knows what.  
They discussed for a while, with his ironic answers and the haughty annoyance of the other one, then who knows who approached first and it happened, from there they has entered a vicious cycle that has seen them closed very often in deserted classrooms and who knows where else.  
  
“You're always staring at me” Derek points out, clutching the petulant boy even more at himself.  
  
"If you put your face in an envelope, maybe I'll try to stop" Stiles replies, lying comfortably in his arms.  
  
The other grunts something incoherent, then there's just a peaceful and relaxing silence.  
  
"I want to introduce you to my friends."says Derek at some point: Stiles holds his breath for a moment, surprised, then _ _– getting on his elbows to watch him –__ he reserves him a smile: "Me too, I think Scott is psychologically ready now."  
  
And a moment later they are kissing again.

 


End file.
